matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
They Can Only Be Given (Episode 6.3)
Fallen Angel was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.3. Mission Transcripts Flood: With Seraph having so conveniently taken himself out of the picture, the Merovingian would like to meet the Oracle. We may safely assume that she would prefer not to meet him. Her Zion dupes infest Mara, hoping to protect her in Seraph's absence. You will kill them, and continue killing them, until we have cleared a corpse-strewn pathto the fortune-teller. Operator: I've got redpill signals in there. Time to get to work! Operator: Aw, you ran out of playmates. Time to go find some more. Flood: There are more of them, naturally. The world has no shortage of fools willing to die for an empty promise. Operator: I've got some reds in there. Operator: All clear. So far, so good. ? Flood: That will suffice. The Merovingian has reached the Oracle. The leader of the squad with him is Alligator. Rendezvous with Alligator, and make sure that no Zionite reinforcements reach the Merovingian. Operator: Massive code readings in there. I guess that's them. Our forces still have the building locked down. The Oracle: I don't think so. You'll have to come up up with something better than that. The Merovingian: You bitch! So you insist on being stubborn? You know what happened the last time you crossed me. Very well! I gave you a fair opportunity, and you refused. You will reap the consequences of your lack of cooperation! The Oracle: I knew you were coming. As you can see, I've decided to to be unreasonable. I wouldn't want to make things too easy for your boss, you know. The Merovingian: Salope! This stupid, meddlesome old crone! She will give them to me, one way or the other! This stubbornness of hers will only end up costing her dearly! Alligator: The enemy has not yet had a chance to gather their strength for a counter-attack. They will shortly, but by that time we will be long gone. It appears that our master has completed his business here. Flood: You're due for a debriefing with Malphas. Try to pay attention; one of these days you may actually manage to learn something. Operator: That's the place. Ookami: Hrr... I'm going back to hunt little soldiers through the witch's alleys. At least that provides some sport! Malphas: The advantage of surprise was on our side. I was not counting on it, but evidently, the Oracle chose not to warn Zion of our attack, which she must have seen coming. Perhaps she felt it was to her advantage to defy the Merovingian face-to-face. In any case, it is apparent that he means to seek out other means of persuading her to meet his terms. She will anticipate this as well. It is exceedingly difficult to gain a strategic advantage over a precognitive. I suspect that we will only succeed in in outmaneuvering her if she allows us to do so...but that is only my opinion. Malphas: Despite the Oracle's resistance, the wheel of events turn in our favor. With Seraph out of the picture, and the General posing a significant threat to the interests of both Zion and the Machines, we currently enjoy greater freedom of action. Opportunity is in the air. Ookami: Hrr... I'm going back to hunt little soldiers through the witch's alleys. At least that provides some sport! Flood: Hmph. It looks like the Merovingian has made up his mind to see this through. It's all a waste of time if you ask me--but of course you're not bright enough to do that. Go on, go do whatever it is you do with yourself when I'm not actively directing your otherwise aimless existence. completed NPCs *Zionite redpills *Merovingian *Oracle *Alligator (leader of mer team.?) // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.3" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.3) Category:Episode 6.3 Missions